rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Agent Wisconsin
"Sir, there's a perfectly logical solu- he did it." ' - Agent Wisconsin '''Agent Wisconsin', or Nicholas V. Betilson, was a Freelancer in,of course, the Freelancer Program. Known for his bad memory and fast talking, Wisconsin was a Freelancer that was very intelligent though an idiot at the same time. After the Revolt, he was in hiding for a few years. Charactor History Early Life "Hey, are you gonna eat that,bro?" -Michael, one of the triplets Nicholas was born second in triplets and was in a very poor family.He and his brothers were put in an orphanage when they were six, and were stealing food in order to get a good meal. Six years later they were adopted by a young couple, Cristian Betilson and his wife, Sally. They lived their new life as high as they dared, until a few months later, when Cristian had died in a Covenant bomb explosion, and Sally died of a extremely rare diasese. They were then forced to live on the streets afterward and again had to steal food. The brothers were then placed in new homes, but only Nik was sad about being separated. He soon ran away and was never heard from in that town again. Becoming a Freelancer "I have been through hell seventy-two times, so...yes" - Nik accepting the Directors offer the third time Nine years while he ran away from his new home, he slept in the woods for most of the time, dreaming of killing The Covenant. After his(and his brothers) twenty-first birthday, he was met three different times by an older gent' by the name of Leonard Church. He said that he could help him reunite with his brothers, and asked for his confermation. During the third meeting, he took the proposition. Training, AI, First Mission "Do I need to yank you out of my head and destroy you,hmmm?" - Wisconsin politely adressing one his AI's sarcastic remarks Since Nicholas' lack of training, he was trained by everyone in hope to be great in close quarters, but to no avail. One of them,Issac, decided to give Nik a few weapons to test his aim. The result, instant favoring of all explosive weapons. Nobody disagreed with him. He was soon put on a stealth mission to capture some data with Oregon, which soon resulted the entire compound blowing up. He muttered while being yelled at by the Director,"At least we got the job done." He soon after was given an AI, Gemini, who always spoke with a sarcastic tone. Physical Description "I wish I was taller..." -Wisconsin rambling in his sleep about his height Nicholas Betilson was a rather short person in childhood, and was extremely skinny, beacause he lived on the streets. After becoming a freelancer, he still looked the same, only with a little more muscle. Personality "Quelle a été'' que, idiot de fils de pute que vous''!" "............What did he say?" -Soldier to another soldier while being yelled at by Wisconsin Many in the Program pretty much stay out of Wisconsin's way whenever he's mad, for he has an extremely bad temper, but those who know that he's pretty much a carefree person....as long as they don't make fun of his height. Character Interactions Agent Oregon Since he joined the Program, Wisconsin found amusment in the way Oregon handled things. Once on a mission, they were discovered and Oregon simply killed everyone except Wisconsin. After that, he became Oregon's protege. Agent California Simply one word in Wisconsin's mind can describe California through his eyes. "Badass." Equipment Weaponry Do to his favoratism to explosives, Wisconsin uses a M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher and a M6D Magnum with explosive rounds. He also has mines hidden under his chestplate. His original armour ability was invisibility, but lost it in a bet with The Director. The bet, however, resulted in getting him the ability to sprint. He tinkered with it until he was 5 times faster than he already was, which means he's a blur to people, and doesn't appear on camera while running with the ability. Trivia *Speaks EXTREMELY fast *plays a piano in his spare time *Is French *LOVES Nacho's with cheese *Extremely fast even without his armour ability